User talk:AngusM
Welcome Hi, welcome to Editable Codex! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:The Guardian page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 04:26, September 13, 2009 Can you please take a look at Talk:The Stranger and join the discussion? We're all editting each other's usage of the Avatar's gender, and we really need to build consensus. Thanks. --Warder Dragon 18:01, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Look in Talk:The Stranger's history and see what happened the last time I tried that (it's been deleted). Attempt at consensus was met with intimidation and dirty tricks! Arbitrary action, on the other hand, has been painless so far. Now, as far as that gender thing goes, if anyone has a solution to that "he/she" garbage, they have my support.AngusM 18:06, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah, I saw that, but times have changed, or so I'd hope. ;) I hate the he/she stuff as much as you do, and I'd like to think the solution I posted is sufficient. It seems to cover all bases, unless I'm missing something of course! --Warder Dragon 18:08, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Admin Forum:Administrator - Just wanted to bring your attention to this in case it goes scrolling off the recent changes. It'd be nice to have everyone's input. Fenyx4 14:38, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Style Guide Thank you for taking the initiative in creating the Style Guide! It's about time we had a central reference for this kind of thing. I also particularly enjoyed reading the "My priorities for the Codex" section on your user page. :) --Terilem 18:27, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Glad you like it! Feel free to put in your 2¢ as well. I'd like to see more participation in that, and I'm the only one who's made any direct changes to it so far. We also need a fair bit of manpower on the capitalization issue. AngusM 21:49, May 13, 2010 (UTC) U6 Files and Non-ASCII codes in Conversations Hey Angus, I noticed the following in your "TODO" list: "Figure out what those non-ASCII bytes in the text are". I'm not sure how you're doing on that, but I had started documenting that in Ultima VI Internal Formats#Conversation Entry. There is not much info there, just the basics, but most of it has been extracted from the Niuvie source files mentioned below as references, so the rest can probably obtained from there (I may do it when I have the time). Just in case it serves you as a reference.--Sega381 14:35, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that's how it is for me as well. I just have to find the time and inclination to look at those projects, and whatever other texts there are, and figure it out. Being 4 Ultimas later, I expect it'll be more challenging than those map files from U2. AngusM 02:55, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Holy frijole! Did you get a load of Nuvie's document on conversation scripts? I don't know if I'm going to ever be able to sort that out! AngusM 06:34, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Interesing, I hadn't found that, that was exactly what I was looking for before. Yes, it seems like a lot, but I get the impression that a lot of the codes are quite secondary and are used very sparingly (for example, the code to "sleep", I think I found it once in all the conversations). So you probably don't need to get all of that stuff, just the most important one relating to the keywords and answers, and ignore the rest ot the codes.--Sega381 14:12, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::After thinking about it a little more, I've come to realize that we can probably ignore nearly all the binary. Separating text from binary should be pretty straight foward. It should be sufficient to isolate the name, keywords and the rest of the text, then we can just do searches on strings, identify which NPCs say this text, and then the researcher can just go get U6Edit, and seek out the finer points of the dialogue himself. AngusM 19:09, September 25, 2010 (UTC) The Codex has moved to its new home Hey there! Just wanted to let you now that this wiki has moved over to http://codex.ultimaaiera.com. Even though this old site at Wikia will remain open, the community is moving over to the new site, and we would appreciate if you could move with us in order to join our efforts in only one Ultima wiki, as we won't be updating this old wiki anymore.--Sega381 13:20, October 27, 2010 (UTC)